


Wouldn’t It Be Nice

by frenchcherrie



Series: Little Miss Perfect [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF Molly Hooper, F/M, Hurt John Watson, It’s all cotton candy, John isn’t a second choice, Molly Hooper is definitely the dom here, Molly and John fluff, Molly loves her, Post TFP, Rosie is Adorable, making their own family, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchcherrie/pseuds/frenchcherrie
Summary: They’d always just been main secondary characters in Sherlock Holmes’ story.The charming best friend who ran around London with him and gave life to his stories; the one with the incredibly kind heart and bright blue orbs. The man who killed for him the first time they met.The pining morgue assistant and unrequited love interest with the brown doe eyes who had always helped him and always loved him; the woman who counted. The angel who could never turn him away.Molly Hooper and John Watson were not main characters; far from it. But maybe someday they’d finally find the courage to make their own story.
Relationships: Molly Hooper & John Watson, Molly Hooper/John Watson
Series: Little Miss Perfect [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984828
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Wouldn’t It Be Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! For my second oneshot of the series, I’m doing Jolly ( John/Molly ) just because it’s very underrated, and two soft beans is better than one. I wanted a version where they aren’t brought together because they are both interested in Sherlock romantically, but where they actually are just in love and attracted to each other. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> — Zia 💖💬

≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺

**WOULDN’T IT BE NICE**  
_john watson / molly hooper_

≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺

_wouldn’t it be nice if we could wake up  
in the morning when the day is new?  
and after having spent the day together,  
hold each other close the whole night through?  
happy times together we’ve been spending,  
i wish that every kiss was never ending;  
oh, wouldn’t it be nice? _  
— _ **wouldn’t it be nice**_ , _the beach boys___

__≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺_ _

__*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*_ _

__Molly Hooper had loved Sherlock Holmes for more than ten years. That said a lot about her character._ _

__John Watson has been Sherlock Holmes’ best friend for way too long. Sometimes it was a blessing, and other times it was a curse._ _

__He had been through so much loss; suicidal and depressed through the ‘suicide’ of his best friend. Then, anger and beating said best friend half to death because he blamed him for the death of his wife._ _

__He’d long stopped that, though. He knew it wasn’t Sherlock’s fault, nor his choice. Mary, his Mary ... she was just never meant to live that long. It is what it is, and sometimes, what it is is just flaming hot sh*t._ _

__They’d always just been main secondary characters in Sherlock Holmes’ story._ _

__The charming best friend who ran around London with him and gave life to his stories; the one with the incredibly kind heart and bright blue orbs. The man who killed for him the first time they met._ _

__The pining morgue assistant and unrequited love interest with the brown doe eyes who had always helped him and always loved him; the woman who counted. The angel who could never turn him away._ _

__Molly Hooper and John Watson were not main characters; far from it. But maybe someday they’d finally find the courage to make their own story._ _

__*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*_ _

__The aftermath of the Sherrinford incident caused a rollercoaster of emotions, most especially to one Molly Hooper._ _

__She was angry. At herself, at Sherlock. Then when the situation was explained, she was sad. Not only for herself, but for Sherlock, John, Mycroft, and hell, even Eurus Holmes. Then the week after, she had spent days avoiding Sherlock until he finally had enough of it, because damn it, he needs to see the body!_ _

__Which brings her to now. Actually content and happy for the first time. Maybe she hadn’t achieved her goals in life. By now, twenty year old Molly would’ve expected she was married and had three kids, but she was not._ _

__But at least she’s got Rosie. That at least has to count for something._ _

__“Big date?”_ _

__“Yup.”_ _

__“Excited?”_ _

__“Oh, nervous as sh*t.” She laughs, nodding her head as she takes the young girl in her arms as well as the baby bag John had ready for her._ _

__“I’ll see you tomorrow then, John.”_ _

__“If I’m lucky.” He waggles his eyebrows comically, effectively drawing a giggle from Molly. He had come to like that sound, really. Pure, unadulterated happiness. Most especially from her. He could tell she kept up a facade. She acted like she was okay, when it was really not._ _

__But her laughter was real. If it wasn’t, then she was a mighty great actress._ _

__“See you, Molly.” He pecked her soft cheek, their usual goodbye as a rush of blood made its way to her face. That never got old._ _

__As he’s walking downstairs, his phone rings however and he’s brought out of his daze. A small frown makes its way to his face, and Molly could immediately see the disappointment in his eyes._ _

__“Well, so much for that. I guess it’s just me and Rosie tonight, Molls.” She couldn’t just let him go like that. She could see the pain behind those sparkling eyes._ _

__“Let’s go to dinner.”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__“You heard me.” Molly smiled brightly, as she continued to rock Rosie back and forth in her arms._ _

__“Dinner.” He echoed._ _

__“Yes. Can’t let your reservations go to waste. Just give me a few minutes to change, and we can go out.”_ _

__“What about Rosie?”_ _

__“We’ll take her with us.” She grinned from the middle of the stairs, and John swore he’d never seen any woman more beautiful at that moment since Mary. She brushes her brown hair from her eyes as she runs up the stairs, and he lets out a wistful sigh when he sits on her sofa._ _

__“They’re going to be the death of me, aren’t they?” None of their friends were normal, not even Molly nor John. But John did know that Molly Hooper wasn’t given enough credit where credit was due._ _

__Sherlock didn’t know what he was missing._ _

__She walks back downstairs with light makeup on, a shade of red lipstick on her lips. Sherlock had claimed she had thin lips, but John disagreed. She wore a maroon dress that suited her figure perfectly, and just like that Christmas in Baker Street where he brought his ( second, third, fourth? ) date along, he couldn’t keep his eyes off her._ _

__“Where have you been hiding this?” She grins, adjusting the matching shoulder bag as she walks towards them._ _

__“Back of my closet. I never really had any use for it.” She shrugs her shoulders. It might not have been a date, but she wanted to look nice at least. John had been one of her greatest friends after all, and even though their friendship had been through rough times because of Sherlock, they’ve always been there for each other. Hidden in the shadows of the great detective._ _

__She gently coos at Rosie and holds the girl in her arms as John prepares the stroller. If anyone else saw, they wouldn’t assume she wasn’t Rosie’s real mother. They all looked like family._ _

__Dinner was amazing. Admittedly, at first she had thought it was a bad idea, but it wasn’t a date. Rosie definitely brought them together even more, and for the first time since Mary died, John didn’t feel sad when they talked about her. They looked back at fond memories and laughed._ _

__This soon became an almost-daily occurrence. Rosie was sometimes there and other times she wasn’t. Lunches, over coffee, even in the bloody cafeteria with their soggy sandwiches. They laughed and smiled._ _

__But it wasn’t a date._ _

__Increasingly, the conversations stopped being about Sherlock, and started to just be about them._ _

__Molly had known John had been shot and he had once accidentally pushed over an expensive motorcycle and ran off._ _

__John had acquired weird knowledge that Molly changed her bedroom curtains after every two weeks because she hated looking at the same patterns over and over again._ _

__“And then what happened, Daddy?” A five year old Katherine Watson asked, as her father ran a hand through her light brown tresses, Rosamund, who was now eight years old, staring intently at her father._ _

__“Well, we got married and had you.” He smiled, pecking both of his girls’ heads as Molly peeked her head out from the kitchen._ _

__“They’re almost ready.” The girls came running into the kitchen, hoping their mother would let them lick the spoon with the cookie batter as John came up behind her and placed his hands on her ever-growing stomach._ _

__She grinned, giving it to the girls to share and telling them to place it in the dishwasher after as she inhales the scent of his aftershave._ _

__“I think it’s going to be a boy.” He whispers into her ear, chin propped up on her shoulders._ _

__“I bet you a hundred quid, it’s a girl.”_ _

__“Deal.”_ _

__Yes, John Watson and Molly Hooper _used_ to be main secondary characters of Sherlock Holmes’ story. But they soon found out they wouldn’t have it any other way if it led them to be this happy._ _


End file.
